pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudy With A Chance Of A Finale (Season 1 Finale)
VS Both:We're ready to duel! DUEL! Flain LP 4000 Zazz LP 4000 Zazz:I'll go first! I draw! I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in ATK mode, now I end my turn! Flain:My turn! I draw! I summon Enraged Muka Muka in ATK mode, then I activate its special ability, This card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand. I have 8 cards in my hand, so Enraged Muka Muka gains 3200 ATK and DEF points. Zazz:3200 ATK AND DEF POINTS?! ATK 1200 ↔ ATK 4400 DEF 600 ↔ DEF 3800 Flain:Now I summon Muka Muka in ATK mode with the same special ability! This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand. I have 8, so Muka Muka gains 2400 ATK and DEF points! ATK 600 ↔ ATK 3000 DEF 300 ↔ DEF 2700 Flain:Now, Muka Muka, attack Zazz's Saber! Zazz:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 4000 - LP 1200 = LP 2800 Flain:Now my Enraged Muka Muka will attack you directly! Zazz:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! LP 2800 - LP 4400 = LP 0 Flain WIN Flain:Zazz had a number without Xyz Summoning it? Red Tails:I'll duel him next! Zazz:YOU'RE ON! VS DUEL! Red Tails LP 4000 Zazz LP 4000 Zazz:I draw! I summon X-Saber Airbellum in ATK mode, now I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade in ATK mode, Now I Overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon M-X-Saber Invoker. Red Tails:(thinking) That monster has 1600 ATK points, I have a secret weapon somewhere in my hand, I have to summon once his turn ends. Zazz:I end my turn! Red Tails:I draw! I Special Summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos. I summon Darkblaze Dragon in ATK mode. Now, Blaster, attack M-X-Saber! Zazz:AAAAAHHHHH!! LP 4000 - LP 1200 = LP 2800 Red Tails:Now Darkblaze Dragon, attack him directly! Zazz:AAAAAHHHH!! LP 2800 - LP 1200 = LP 1600 Red Tails:I'm as good as Flain! Because I'm feeling the flow! Yuma:(in background) HEY! "I'M FEELING THE FLOW" IS MY LINE! Red Tails:I end my turn with a facedown! Zazz:You'll be feeling nothing! I draw! I summon X-Saber Axel, then end my turn! Red Tails:YOU'RE WRONG, I'm still feeling the flow! Yuma:That's what I'm talking about! Red Tails:I draw! I summon Summoner Monk and Heliosphere Dragon in ATK mode! Go Summoner Monk, attack X-Saber Axel! Zazz:UUUGGGHHH! LP 1600 - LP 400 = LP 1200 Red Tails:Now I summon Gagaga Magician. Yuma:HEY, THAT'S MY MONSTER! Red Tails:We have the same monster? Cool! And I summon Gagaga Girl. Yuma:That's also my monster. Red Tails:Sweet! We both have the same monsters! I end my turn! Zazz:I draw! I activate the spell Reinforcement of the Army from my hand, then end my turn! Red Tails:GO Gagaga Magician, attack him directly! Zazz:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 1200 - LP 1500 = LP 0 Red Tails WIN Flain:WE WON! Red Tails:Yeah, we won! (1 min later) Sonic.exe:So, you guys defeated Zazz? Flain:2 Duels in 1! Dark Sonic:True! (all laughing) THE END Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles